


If you could, Would you?

by Chat_ass



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_ass/pseuds/Chat_ass
Summary: If you could watch an old VHS tape containing what would happen from that moment on, would you? Hawk Moth was at it again and created an akuma so strong that it took Ladybug and Chat Noir YEARS to finally defeat, well 'it'. The akumatized victim created its' own society for itself. Even when Hawk Moth demanded for it to surrender, it refused. One of the things that was heavily implemented in the new society was a VHS tape containing all of your life summed up on it, basically. The price for this tape was simple for most, your deepest, darkest secret. But for two of Paris's most beloved super heros', it was a little more complicated.





	1. Are you ready?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was kinda just an idea I had and now I'm sharing it with the interweb. Warning: this will probably be extremely cringy for most because this is the first time I've used this site.

It was a day like every other, nothing unusual. Unless if you count waking up with your blankets across the room unusual. The sun was shining, wind was slightly blowing, and Marinette was still asleep. Tikki never really woke her up unless if it was a special occasion or she was feeling extra chipper. Today was apparently one of those days. "Wake up Marinette or you'll be late!" was all she heard before she was blinded by the 'beautiful' sunlight. "Awe, come on Tikki! It's a Saturday... Just five more minutes..." she sleepily murmured while covering her eyes. If one thing was for sure, that everyone knew within a five block radius, was that Marinette wasn't a morning person. No matter how many alarms she puts, they never work. Everyone within that five block radius would be up and ready for the day before she even began to open her eyes. She looked over and checked the time. 11:34 AM.

     "Don't you remember? You have a lunch date with Alya, Nino, and Adrien!" The enthusiasm in Tikkis' voice seriously drove her nuts in the morning. Marinette shot up and hopped off the bed. How could she have forgotten?? She should have, considering how she spent last night. She almost didn't get to sleep with the amount of excitement pumping through her veins. She was even tempted to write 'Don't forget your date with your friends AND THE MODEL.' One thing she definitely couldn't do was show up looking the way she was right now. It was almost as if the Good Looks gods smacked her with a dirty, wet dish rag. Hopefully there wasn't an akuma... But that was besides the point, nothing to stress over. Ladybug would be there in a flash if that were to happen. What she really needed to stress about was her outfit, considering that she was going to be having lunch WITH A MODEL. As if that thought was a cue for her bestfriend to nag at her again, she heard her phone chime.

    

     **[Girl, are you ready??????]**

 

Marinette chuckled to herself slightly, _classic Alya._

[Getting there. I just have nothing to wear...]

 

_That ought to get her attention,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe she'll stop nagging and actually help me._

 

     **[Why didn't you just say so? I'm heading right over]**

 

    "Hide Tikki! Alya is heading over, and we both know she won't take her time." Even back in fifth grade, Alya had this almost fiery personality that caught everyones attention. It was even one of the main reasons why Marinette loved her. It also caught the attention of some certain lover boys, *cough cough* Nino. But hey, she couldn't blame them. Even most of the teachers somewhat enjoyed her company. Marinette, however, was the exact opposite. Always shy, never courageous enough to stand up to bullies, and never being able to ask sales associates where things are in the store. Which if you didn't know, was basically a turn off for most everyone. _Oh well_ _, at least Alya is willing to help..._


	2. That might work...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more of the Beginning...Sorry the first one was so short. Once again, I'm not very good at using this site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty bland, (in my opinion), just some insight on what happened before the whole new society thing.

    "Ugh, I'd be better off just wearing a trash bag..." Marinette groaned while staring at the putrid and unsightly dress her mom picked out. For some odd reason, Mrs. Cheng decided to help Marinette, even if it didn't give her much aid. It was a purple shift dress with green puffballs on the shoulder straps and bottom of the dress with a greenish-brown swirl design on the bodice and a pair of black old fashion spool heels to top it off. Marinette could remember where it came from, her Great Grandmas old dress from when she was her age. No offense to her Mom or Great Grandma, but they both never really had the best fashion sense. Her Mom never really got with the time or even tried to bond with Marinette on clothing. Her Mom and Dad have always been into cooking and baking, while Marinette's been into the clothing.

    "Really? I think it's beautiful." Mrs. Cheng replied with a sigh. The only words Marinette could register after that was _I'm going to miss being able to dress you..._ before she heard Alya knocking on her trap door. "Ooh, I'll get it!" Mrs. Cheng said, tripping on the air and almost falling on the way there. That's one of the many things that Marinette inherited from her mother; her clumsiness. They both are always causing a big mess in the kitchen, whether it be flour or powdered sugar, it'll be somewhere on the walls or floor of the kitchen. "Thank you Mrs. Cheng, but I think I'll take it from here." Alya declared before shutting and locking the trapdoor in an almost feverish manner after Mrs. Cheng left. "Geez Alya, could you be more rude?" Marinette forewarned in a joking tone. Though having a fiery personality had it's perks, it also had it's disadvantages. One is coming off as rude at times, even if it's unintentional.

    "Where's the pirate booty??" Alya demanded while spinning Marinettes spin chair to face her. "What? Now you're just sounding silly" Marinette giggled while trying to restrain her laughter. It wasn't working out too well... "Arrrrrrgh where's the place they call a 'closet'?!" Alya hissed. It seemed that nowadays, Alya could never be serious about anything. It always had to be a joke of some sort. Even if it did make just about everyone laugh, sometimes it wasn't really appropriate. Such as last week, when they were silent reading in a library. You'd think the reasonable thing to do in this situation was to just shut up and read, right? Well, apparently not to Alya. One second you're reading Hatchet by Gary Paulsen and the next you're laughing at your best friend because she has two Hannah Montana pencils in her nostrils, two  rainbow ballpoint pens in her ears, and two sticky notes stuck to the glass part of her glasses with anime style eyes drawn on them. That was one dark day for the both of them. At least they can both say they've been whisper-yelled at by sister librarians Linda and Cassie in front of 15 different book worms having a book club meeting. 

    Marinette couldn't even say anything without bursting into gut-wrenching laughter, so she simply pointed to her pile of discarded outfits from earlier. "That's a good Mari. Now where are your shoes girl?" Alya said with an almost silent sigh of relief. _At least now I can actually form words in my mouth. But was that new nickname necessary?_ "Can't you see them? they're right next to the other pile." Marinette pointed out with an obviously fake roll of her eyes.

    After less than five minutes of searching, Alya found four different outfits with complimentary colors to Marinettes skin tone and without too many eye-bleeding colors, _impressive._ "Okay, how are these?" Alya said with a huff while moving her desk clutter to the side so she could lay them out onto it. The first outfit she set up was a gray V-neck flowy shirt with light baby blue hot pants and a pair of black flats, similar in design to the ones she wears everyday. The second was a light brown sundress with sunflowers around the bottom of the dress and a pair of ballet-flats the same color as the sunflowers. The third was a orange and yellow sun color 1-strap ombré dress with a thin belt to go on the waistline and a pair of matching sun color ballerina flats. The last was a black spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of ladybug red tapered pants and some Mary Janes.

    "Wow Alya, I'm quite impressed with your choices. Are you sure you picked these out?" Marinette questioned with a surprised look on her face. She knew Alya had style, but not this much. "Don't be so surprised. Remember those Gabriel Agreste magazines you let me borrow? Well, I was hooked and bought some more." Alya explained with a smug look on her face. _Now I know how Nino feels when Alya corrects or proves him wrong._ Marinette thought to herself while mentally rolling her eyes. "So are you going to pick one out or what, we ain't got all day sweetie." Alya reminded with an unimpressed look on her face. "Yeah, just give me a sec to think..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think on my IG @/chat.ass or just tell me in the comments. I honestly don't really know where I'm going with this other than what's in the summary...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know, but I hope you enjoyed! I"ll try my best to update as frequently as I can with this tissue scrap of an idea.


End file.
